The New Black Paladin
by Sjannie
Summary: They have defeated Zarkon, but lost their Black paladin, Shiro. Now how are they going to form Voltron and save the universe? Where is Shiro? How will the team handle this? Rated T just to be safe but no real need. focuses especially on allura and keith. Sort of like a season 3.
1. Chapter 1: You should be the one

**Fanfic: voltron**

 _I do not own voltron_

The new black paladin.

 _You should be the one_

* * *

''Allura I can't ..."

''Keith Listen –''

''No I am not a leader, I do not know what Shiro-'' Keith stopped in the middle of his sentence when a tear left his cheek.

 _Shiro..._

''I have to go get him back, we have to find him.''

''We will, but we do need a black paladin.''

''Yes but- I never thought.. I mean.'' Keith continues pacing through the room.

''Calm down Keith.'' Allura tried as she moved her hand on Keith's back while he was almost choking on his words. He was in too much of a hysterical, panic mad state that he couldn't even breathe.

''We need to save Shiro.'' He says as he has finally managed to breathe again.

''Yes indeed we do, but for that we need Voltron.'' Allura says as she gestures for Keith to sit down.

'' Well I am the red paladin, I do not know what Shiro saw in me, but I am sure it was wrong.''

''Even though he is almost never wrong?'' Allura teased.

Keith gave her a look that almost looked as a pout if keith ever pouted, Allura has never seen him do it.

''You told me that right?'' Allura claims while putting her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Not that it was much help. She knew that the bond between Shiro and Keith was stronger than that what the other paladins had with Shiro. And not just Keith but everyone is lost with Shiro now gone. Even Allura herself. He was the person she could count on when they were in trouble, he was the person the paladins listen to not her. She might be just as lost as Keith but she has to go on. The universe needs voltron, Shiro needs voltron, they need Voltron. They need to get their act together but she knows that that is easier said than done. Allura gets snapped out of her thoughts as Keith speaks again.

'' Did you not tell me the black lion needed a true hero and a skilled paladin? The one that pilots the head needs to be a leader! I am not a leader, Shiro was chosen for a reason to be the black paladin, I was chosen to be the red paladin.''

'' I know... But Shiro said to you to lead voltron right? And the lions can switch paladins if necessary. You are also a true hero Keith you tried your best to save people of other planets many times. You're also one of the best pilots out of the five of you.''

'' I might not be a leader but you are...'' Keith whispered while turning around to face Allura.

''Keith.'' Allura says harshly.

''But Allura you should pilot the black lion! Keith jumps up hands in the air. You are far more suited than me and everyone will listen to you. I mean do you really think Pidge or Lance will listen to me? Do you really think the black lion is going to let me fly her? No way. '' Keith pleads.

''I cannot make such important decisions! When you were captured I.. at first I did not want to save you because there was a chance of voltron falling in Zarkon's hands. When we did go to save you I went crazy and challenged zarkon. How can I be a good leader when I can't even keep my cool?''

Allura looked at him with sad eyes. The truth is she also didn't really know. Keith was one of the calm and one of the more experienced. He was young so he had room to grow. Allura took a deep breath. What would her father do in such situations. _Ow_ how she wishes her father was by her side right now. But he is not...

'' But in the end you saved me and you had all the right not to save me. I would have probably done the same if a not paladin was captured no matter how much it hurt because the universe needs voltron. If voltron is lost then-'' Allura has to keep herself from shouting.

''Because you fought zarkon it gave Shiro enough time to get to the black lion, if zarkon had gotten the black lion what would have happened then?'' Allura continues.

Keith fell silent.

''You say I am such a good leader but I was so focused on saving the universe that I sometimes forget how you guys feel.''

''Well I am not such a social person though. How do you expect me to deal with -''

''I will have your back and not just me..'' Allura says as a small smile forms on her face, the others will to.''

Keith takes a moment to let her words sink in. But his faces still doesn't relax.

'' Even if we switched up lions, would the black lion just accept, would the other paladins just accept? Even if I pilot the black lion who will take red? Is he not the hardest to tame? ''

''That is true and I am sure the lions are not that happy about it either but remember we are going to save Shiro so it would only be for a while.'' Allura says as she puts her hands together.

(...)

''Maybe lance can fly the red lion.'' Allura remarks after they both have been silent for a while.

Keith raises his eyebrow.

''Wha? Lance?''

''Coran can fly the castle of lions and I will pilot the blue lion. She is the most accepting of new paladins.''

''Princess will it not be better for you to just pilot the black one? Do you not just want shove to big responsibilities on me?'' keith knows that was wrong, it is not what he meant but...

Allura is taking a little bit a back by this but soon recovers.

''No I.. want to believe in shiro's words.''

''Me to but..'' Keith sighs.

''He would have not just said it, there must be a reason. I can see a reason.'' Allura nods as she puts her hand on keith's arm and giving him a reassuring smile.

It does calm Keith down a bit but he just feels so lost without Shiro. Just like one year ago.

''I just do not know.''

''We will figure it out together.''

*Knock knock*

Allura and keith both move their heads towards the door.

''Hello there, are you guys planning on staying here for long? The food will get cold.''

''Coran...''Allura mutters. ''You already made food?''

''Of course we cannot save shiro and the universe on a empty stomach after all.'' He smiles.

Somehow seeing Coran gives both Allura and keith a little bit hope and trust in the future he just has that effect on people, cheering them up. Being someone who will give you his full support. He is a advisor after all maybe he knows. It seems both allura and keith had the same idea as they ask at the same time:

"Coran what should we do without the black paladin?'' A little shocked Keith and Allura look at each other but focus their attention on Coran as he thoughtfully puts his finger on his chin.

''Well it is not as if this has not happened before. While I do not want the princess be in danger there is no other choice that she has to pilot one of the lions. I guess I could fly the castle of lion when she flies one of the lions. Pilots don't fall from the sky you know. But the questions is who should fly which one right?''

''Yeah..'' Keith nods

''Uhuh that's right.'' Allura hums.

''The black one, red one, blue one it doesn't matter what we think after all it is not you or me who will decide right? If we know who the black lion accepts as temporarily pilot then we can decide who will be in the other lions together with the lions. The red one will be the hardest but you will just have to convince her Keith. You have the strongest bond with her after all. ''

''We are.. going to let the lion decide?'' Keith questions. ''I have never really thought about it.''

''You didn't have to, I did.'' Coran smiles as he waves with his hand for them to follow him.

''That is such a great idea Coran!'' Allura beams.

After a few tiks they arrive in front of the black lion.

''We have arrived. Now but your hand on his nose both of you. We are going to let her chose.''

* * *

 **Authro's note**

Thank you for reading my story.

I might have not been able to get their characters right but I tried my best.

This was supposed to be romantic but I suck at that so it became something else. At first coran wouldn't appear and it would be Allura supporting keith but then I though, is allura not a better choice? And so I strayed from my orginal plan and this happend.

By the way who do you want to pilot the black paladin: allura or keith?

And if it is Keith who do you want to pilot the red lion? Lance or allura?


	2. Chapter 2: Just tell me!

**Voltron fanfic**

 _I do not own voltron_

 _chapter 2: Just tell me_

* * *

''Please!''

''Please just answer me!''

A loud _*bang*_ can be heard when a fist meets metal.

 _Sob ... sob_

''Please...'' A voice lost in sadness, anger and despair can be heard.

''Just .. tell me.''

A figure falls to his knees while his eyes are watering.

''Please just tell me where he is, give me a sign or something that he is alive.''

 _Silence..._

''You should know! You were with him the whole time!''

Angers taking over and the fist hits the metal nose again.

''ugh.'' Keith groans at the pain.

''Please I need to know what happened...'' A voice begs while legs fail to keep the figure standing.

''Please..'' a whisper clouded in despair leaves his lips

''Tell me what happend to shiro...''

But the black lion says nothing, remains unmoving on the ground just how Pidge and keith brought her in. With no Shiro inside...

''Shiro..'' the voice sobs while the figure curls up in a ball. Hugging his knees, the red lion lying beside him. In the shadow of the entrance another figure is watching him. Worry being visible in her eyes.

But not having to courage yet or the words to comfort him. Or maybe not thinking she has the right at the moment. Can do nothing but stare at her lost paladin.

 **Author's note**

So I will just be posting little stories of ideas/thing I would like to see in season 3. It will be more like each chapter will be a one shot but then short and the theme of all will be shiro disappearing and what the paladins and mainly keith and allura are going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3: they are dying!

**Voltron fanfic**

 _I do not own voltron_

 _Chapter 3: they are dying!_

* * *

''We need Voltron now!'' Coran shouts through the loudspeakers.

All the lions are fighting.

Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance are risking their lives keeping the castle safe.

The Galra found them and are set on destroying them. They didn't take it too kindly that they had hurt their emperor. If they want to survive this, if they want to save Shiro, if they want to defend the universe they will need Voltron.

But that requires five paladins. And they only have four.

Allura takes deep breaths as she stands before the black lion. _Again._

She tried, believe me Allura _tried._

But no matter what she said, the black lion did not let her in.

She let no one in.

Not Lance, Hunk, Pidge or Coran. Slav and Kolivan didn't try. It was not their place they said.

And Keith... he didn't want to look her in the eyes when she asked if he wanted to try. He only said:

''You should be the leader... I can't be a leader I am not-'' Before his voice started shaking he ran away.

Allura hadn't really expected that reaction. Of course she knew keith and shiro where closer than the other paladins. She also knew that Keith would be more hurt and lost than the others. Yet she did not expect him to run away. Not even wanting to try. She wanted to ask him why but he evades her every time she brings it up.

It hurt that he didn't look her in the eyes. Why couldn't he? Was he angry with her? Why was he evading her? Though should she expect anything else? She did ignore him for a time. But she just needed time to progress... the information about keith being half galra. She thought it was resolved... somewhat... when he left to go on that suicide mission. But deep down she knew they needed to talk more about it. All six of them, together. But it seemed like keith didn't really wanted to talk. He didn't only evade her but almost anyone who wanted to talk about how he felt about losing shiro.

It hurt. Him not looking her in the eyes, evading her. Did Keith felt hurt so much when she ignored him?

Well he didn't really ignore her. He gave her answers when she asked something, and did what was asked of him. But if anyone mentioned the black lion he would say: ''I am not.''

He acted like he was running away from something. Allura thought it was her. She wanted to have a heart to heart talk with him. To try solve their problems.

But then the galra attacked.

Keith needed time, maybe he just doesn't want anyone to replace shiro she also doesn't but they have choice. they need voltron.

Again allura takes a deep breath. Trying to calm herself. But it is not working. The castle is shaking. The sound of fighting can be heard.

She tries again.

She places her hand on the nose of the black lion.

''Please...''

''Why won't you answer? Even if I am not the right paladin for you chose someone else! Even if it is just for this one time!''

''Tell us what should we do?''

Her hand turns into a fist.

''We need you!''

''Please let me in!''

*Bam*

A fist hits the metal nose.

'' Please They are dying!''

But the black lion doesn't move.

Allura's knees give in and she stars shaking.

Sob... sob...

'' You quiznack..'' Allura's broken voice can be heard.

''They are dying...''

 **Author's note.**

Next chapter will be about Keith.


	4. Chapter 4: no leader

**Voltron fanfic**

 **Chapter 4: no leader**

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

Shiro was wrong.

He must be wrong.

He is no leader.

Allura is, she should be the leader.

But Shiro has chosen him.

 _Why?_

Keith couldn't understand why shiro said he should be the leader? Allura is more qualified than him, she has been a pilot for more years than he has, everyone listens to her and he doubts the others will listen to him. He flies the red lion and if he would fly the black one, who would fly red? Wasn't she the hardest to tame?

 _So why him?_

Keith hasn't tried yet, he didn't go to the hanger. Allura tried. She decided everyone should try and kept it a secret from the others that Shiro wanted Keith to be the black pilot. Keith had asked that of her and she listened.

But the black lion accepted no one.

Not Hunk, Pidge, Lance or Coran, he also tried.

Not even Allura.

So then it was Keith's turn.

But she didn't open her mouth.

On one side Keith was relieved

 _See Shiro? You were wrong._

But Shiro was not there to see, Shiro was gone.

Keith then realised they couldn't form voltron and everyone seemed really down, they had all their hopes on him and he disappointed them and that was just the reason he didn't want to be the black paladin in the first place. He didn't want to shoulder all the whole responsibility thing. He wasn't good at it. He didn't want it. Allura should do it. But he knows that is wrong he is just shoving the responsibilities all on her because he doesn't want it. But what says she wants it? It doesn't matter, he couldn't do it because he didn't even try. Because he didn't want to.

So now he is standing before the black lion again.

This time he is serious.

This time he hopes his heart is not wavering.

This time he has a goal.

This time he wants to.

This time he does hope she opens up.

Yesterday, they were attacked by some Galra ships, and they almost were done for, they almost died. Hunk was bleeding, Pidge had a broken arm and Lance should be happy he came back in one piece. It made Keith realize that without the black lion they are not going to stay alive, and they need to stay alive if they ever want to find Shiro and defend the universe because that is what Shiro would have wanted and what Keith wants.

Keith doesn't want his comrades, his friends to die, even if he himself is not Shiro. Even if he can never be like Shiro, If he is qualified, he still wants to do his best to be a leader even if it is scary.

''Please let me in, I am sorry about before I am just so lost, but I cannot stay lost forever. Let's find Shiro together and make sure everyone stays alive okay?''

Keith moves his head to touch the black lion's nose.

And then the mouth opens.

 **Author's note**

So new update *yeah!* and it is longer than most.

I do have some more ideas, next chapter is about Keith asking the red lion to let lance/allura in.

At the moment 2 people have voted for lance and 4 for allura.

You can still vote though...


	5. Chapter 5: just for a while?

**Voltron fanfic 5: just for a while?**

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

''Please red, it is just for a while, just let her in. Until we find Shiro, please...?''

Keith is pleading, his hand on red's mouth.

''I know, I know. I also do not want this.. No I did not want this but there is no other choice. And if shiro was still here...''

''But he is not, and I have made up my mind.''

''Sometimes we don't get our way.''

''That is not always a bad thing. We can learn from the other ways. We can learn from others.''

''I want to fly you but right now I can't. I am the only one that can fly black, and even I know she wants shiro, she probably only let's me in to find shiro.''

''We all want to find shiro and that is why we are working hard. That is why we have decided to do this.''

''So why don't you help to?''

"'Don't you want to save the universe?'' Keiths asks looking red into the eyes.

''You do not have to like Allura, if you could just get a long a little bit.''

''Allura is an incredible person, she is strong, kind, most of the time calm. Of course once she has set her mind in a certain direction she is hard to convince otherwise but so am I. Can you try?''

Keith sighs while running his head.

''Please? Just for a while? When we find shiro we will we will be together again. I am not going anywhere. I will still fly with you after practise and stuff. I won't abandon you. I will never leave you. I will still be your paladin right? But for a little while our contact will be a little different but when everyone is back safe I will come back to you.''

Keith retracts his hand from red's mouth.

''You do not have to worry, black will protect me, and you will too right? Together with my friends, we will all protect each other, we will all survive and we will all win okay?''

Keith gives a small smile.

''So just for a while, for me?''

Keith's forehead touches the metal.

Red Purrs, and her eyes lit up, then she nods.

''Thank you red you are my good kitty, you're the best. ''

 **Author's note**

If keith is going to pilot the black lion I am wondering how the red lion Will act. I think at first she Will act verry childlike not letting Anyone else in and Always trying to get keith's attention. That she is a afraid to let him go. But after she and keith talk That she Will let someone in. What do you guys think. Do you still enjoy the chapters?


	6. Chapter 6: that's my girl

**Fanfic 6 - allura**

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

*inhale*

*exhale*

Another deep breath, to say Allura is nervous is an understatement. It has been a few days since the black lion accepted Keith as her new paladin. At least until they have found Shiro. It hurt a little that he was chosen and not her. She was a leader after all, taught to be one for her people, like her father. Yet the lion choose Keith. It was not Allura's place to argue with that. Maybe the black lion wanted another kind of leader than allura was. Or maybe she wasn't even a leader but was it a illusion she made herself. Maybe her hate for the galra is what the black lion is keeping from choosing her. Allura shakes her head. She should stop thinking like this but she just cannot stop the thoughts from coming into her mind. Maybe that is why the red lion also didn't accept her when she tried. It was either her or lance and lance made it very clear he wasn't going to leave blue. Though that might have been easier.

So Allura was the leftover an maybe because she taught like that the red lion didn't let her in.

Or because the red lion didn't want her but Keith and acted like a spoiled brat.

That hurt to.

Why didn't any of the lions let her in? Was she not worthy? Is her wanting to protect the universe not enough? Why can she not be like her father?

Allura shakes her head again trying to shake the thoughts away.

Even in times like this that they really need all five lions to form voltron they didn't accept her.

It hurt.

Yet she is standing before the red lion again. Keith is taking his position as the black paladin now and he encouraged her to try again. He saw through her mask that she made to not show that it hurt that she was not accepted. He apologized for trying to shove all responsibility on her and for expecting everything to work out just fine. He said he would talk to Red, and he did.

Allura might seem strong, but in reality she feels really small and sometimes she doesn't know what to do. But she has to appear strong, especially in front of the others or they might also get down and depressed and scared. She puts on a front, and she is really good at it. Only her father could tell how she really felt. But he is gone now.

Allura doesn't want to disappoint people. Everyone is expecting a lot from her, she wants to be able to fulfil those expectations but she is not able to. She had never felt such pressure before of everyone relying on you as the leader.

She disappointed them and herself.

Allura takes another deep breath and puts her hand on red's mouth.

'' _Just throw all your worries away_

 _Don't think about anything else_

 _Give it your best shot_

 _If it doesn't work we will find another solution_

 _We will succeed one way or another.''_

She closes her eyes.

''Please,... please let me in. I may not be a person worthy of piloting you, I might not be the one you want, I might think to highly of myself and I know that I am not without faults, that I have a lot of things to learn. But I want to protect the universe, My friends I do not want to lose my family yet again. Can we not work together? At least until we find shiro?''

A few moments of silences go by and tears appear in Allura's eyes.

They fall on the ground.

''I ... my hate for the galra might be what is keeping you from accepting me but I cannot just just.. they-''

Allura takes another deep breath.

''I want to try to make the universe safe again, so that no species has to live in fear. That includes the Galra. I Want to stop their tyranny but they to have a right to live and I will not-, I will try to make a universe for all.''

At this red's eyes turn on and her mouths open.

 _That's my girl_

 **Author's note:**

 _so long..._

So this chapter is about Allura, I think that Allura keeps up a front, doesn't show her true emotions (when she feels sad, or depressed, I mean her whole planet is gone) and that she will be hurt that she wasn't chosen to be the black paladin though she would support Keith as it is black's and shiro's decision. It is because everyone is expecting things of her but she cannot fulfil those expectations and that is what she hates.

I also am wondering what our paladins are planning after they defeated the galra? I mean who is going to rule the planet? What happends to all the Galra on the colonies. Where is the planet of the galra even? Will the blade of (something) form a new government? But will the people follow such a government, they are raised with a certain view on the world, can they adapt to the new situation, do they accept that their beloved royal family is suddenly gone? I might write a short chapter about this but what do you guys think?

Also do you guys think king Alfor piloted the yellow or red lion?

if you have any questions ask them, next chapter Will be About Lance.


	7. Chapter 7: for the team

Voltron –Lance

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

How can everyone just accept it so easily?

Even Allura.

Hunk, Pidge and Coran are just fine with it. Pidge just shrugged and said: ''Why not let him try and see how it goes, it is not like we have many more options.'' Hunk nodded.

But Lance cannot just accept this. He would have thought that if it was anyone, it would be Allura. But to everyone's or only his surprise, he couldn't really tell the black lion and Shiro both had accepted Keith as the Black paladin.

The hot-headed Keith! Who shoots first and asks questions later!

Of course when they first found out Shiro was gone everyone was panicking and it took a good few days for everyone to calm down (a little) and focus on what they needed to do: finding Shiro. But for that and to fight prince Lotor (who would have thought Zarkon had a kid, Lance thinks Haggar is the mom, who else would be wicked enough to have a child with a guy like that) they needed to form voltron and for that they needed five paladins. Was he the only one who thought Allura was going to be the leader?

When he asked her what she thought she said with a hard look and strained voice:'' We should give Keith a chance it was black's and Shiro's decision after all we should respect it. '' But after a while it seemed that Allura found peace with it. She focuses hard on piloting red. Something that Keith is helping her with. Is it just Lance or are they getting closer? Or is he just getting farther away?

When they switched up lions someone mentioned maybe lance could try piloting the red lion but no way he was going to do that. Is he just Keith's replacement just like in the garrison? Him and blue are best buddies ...even though Keith found blue and lance didn't...

Lance shakes those thoughts away.

That doesn't matter, him, blue, forever.

So since he rejected Allura tried, and it took some time, reassurance and talks between red and Keith but in the end she could pilot red.

Yet they still couldn't form voltron. For lance that was evidence Keith was not fit to be the leader.

Why always Keith anyway.

The others said they just needed more practise.

When Shiro choose Keith he was just playing favourites.

But no Lance is not just jealous. He just doesn't understand why they choose Keith. Sure Keith is better at piloting but that doesn't mean he can lead. Why should Lance listen to his rival?

With the mindset of I will never acknowledge Keith as our leader lance ran off towards his room after eating. Until he stopped when he heard a weird sound coming from the training deck. Lance wanted to just walk past since there was only one who would train at this hour but somehow he just couldn't and walked towards the sound. There he saw a sight he had never seen before, Keith the ''do not show emotion except anger and annoyances'' was crying but like really, his eyes were red and the tears where still streaming he was curled up like a ball in a corner sobbing.

''Shiro... why did you leave me again''

''I cannot do it, I told you.''

''Everyone thinks so even though...they say otherwise.''

''Jut look at lance, it will never work. Why did you put this on me, why did you leave again?''

''Ugh... I need you...''

...

''Why is everyone always leaving me?''

And then he stopped, biting his lip and trying to suppress another crying fit.

Lance didnt't know what to do, what to say, how to act he just silently went back to his own room.

This whole time he had only thought about himself, he was selfish. Everyone was trying except him. Everyone is having a hard time not only him. Maybe lance doesn't know if Keith really is a good leader but it seems no one really knows. And like they all told him before, the only way to find out is to try and give him a Chance. Lance sighs, there goes his rivalry with Keith. But now that he thinks about it he knows almost nothing about his ''rival keith''. Maybe if it is the end of ''rival Keith'' this can be the beginning of ''friend Keith'' and he can get to know him better. Today he saw a sight that he didn't want to see again. He didn't want to see a teammate like that. Even if its Keith. Maybe especially because it is Keith. Maybe lance's view of Keith wasn't the true one. So let's start polishing it till it is.

Tomorrow he will try to for the sake of his team, the universe, Shiro and also a little bit for Keith.

 **Author's note**

 _So...Long... I wanted these chapters to be 300 words but... it just is not working. Next chapter...next chapter for sure!_

So after seeing a video of Lance, the theme of him being a replacement for Keith was in that video and so I wanted to write about Lance and what he will think if Keith's the new leader. I think at first he will be very against it and will be the last one to finally support him after he sees that it isn't really what Keith wanted either and I hope he then stops the rivalry, but it should turn in something more friendly. From both sides.

By the way I see them as becoming friends thus from that point of view this has been written.

Next chapter will (probably) be one of the lions. I have 4 more chapters planned, maybe 2 more.


	8. Chapter 8: this time

**Voltron 8 - Black lion**

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

 _´´No one commands the black lion.´´_

Finally she had finally found her new paladin. And yet she lost him, she lost her paladin _again._

It took her some time finally fully accepting Shiro as her Paladin. She was being careful. Not letting him know all her powers. Not making him to powerful. She was afraid she had chosen wrong like before. Once Zarkon was a kind man. But he turned bitter and power hungry. He destroyed Altea, many other planets and ruined many people´s lives. Yet she couldn´t fully destroy the connection she had with Zarkon. After all they had fought together for a long time. And she probably hoped that somewhere she would find the old Zarkon back.

She blames herself for what Zarkon has done. She choose him after all. She didn´t want a new paladin. But it was her only chance to right her wrong. To save the universe from Zarkon. And Shiro was everything she had wanted in a paladin. But so was Zarkon once. That is why she didn´t trust Shiro fully at first but slowly let him in. And when he wanted to bond more she let him. And when Shiro and Zarkon fought before her and when she saved Shiro from Zarkon she had made her decision. Shiro was her paladin now and she severed the bond with Zarkon. He was not the man he once was.

But now her paladin, Shiro is gone and there is nothing she could do to prevent it _again._

Now she lies motionless in the hanger. The white haired Girl came to her. Asking to let her in. They needed voltron.

But she didn´t let her in. The princess was a leader, a good one, but not the leader black needed or wanted. Later the red paladin came. The boy is close with her paladin she knew. But his eyes are lifeless, full of tears and unsure and black cannot hear anything what he says.

Even if she let anyone in they would disappear anyways.

Just like the Zarkon she knew is gone, just like Shiro is gone. She couldn't save any of them.

She had given up. But then the young boy came again. His gaze still unsure and yet determined. His eyes got black's attention.

And then he spoke.

''Please let me in, I am sorry about before I am just so lost, but I cannot stay lost forever. Let's find Shiro together and make sure everyone stays alive okay?''

The boy moves his head to touch the black lion's nose.

 _Let's find Shiro together_

Finding Shiro, finding her paladin together. Black can see what Shiro saw in the boy. Though the boy still has a long way to go. Black knows how much the boy loves Shiro, wants to save him. That is why that one time she let him in to save her paladin. And it worked. Maybe now it will work again. Maybe they can save Shiro this time again while working together. Black gazes in his determined eyes. She can see why red is so font of the boy. Would she mind if black borrowed him for a while? But it seems the boy has already decided and once the red paladin decides something, the red paladin will do whatever it takes to make that happen. And she has made her mind up to. She wants to try save her paladin, hopefully she succeeds this time.

She opens her mouth and lets Keith inside.

* * *

 **Author´s note**

Again...so many words...

Well then this time it was the black lion, what do you guys think? Do you guys still like this story?

Next chapter will be the red lion. But the update will take longer since I will be busy again for a few days.

by the way have you Guys Seen the trailer for season 3? August!


	9. Chapter 9: Her temporary Paladin

**Voltron fanfic -The red lion**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

There he stands, her paladin. Still wearing her colours, holding the bayard that belongs with her. The red paladin. But he is not walking towards her. No glances she got, stares she got, but after a sigh he turned around walking towards her sister. The Black lion, who opened her mouth and let him in. And before her, the princess dressed in pink and blue with white and black, came hesitantly walking towards her and reluctantly she opened her mouth to her new paladin.

 _How could it have come to this?_

She felt so relieved, so happy when she saw Zarkon or whatever it was exploding. Finally they defeated him. Now they were one step closer to a safe and happy universe. But at the time she hadn't noticed yet, until she felt the uncertainty and panic from her paladin when he saw the Black lion. Her sister was not moving. Together with the Green lion, she brought them to the castle of lions. They might have defeated Zarkon that day but they lost the black paladin. Her sister had lost her paladin again, and her paladin had lost his brother once again. It pained her to see her paladin so panicked, sad, angry, desperate, and in the end, lost. His eyes lost the thing she loved the most. His fear that everyone will leave him was growing, but she would stay forever by his side.

But now that they lost the black paladin, they couldn't form Voltron anymore, which they needed because Lotor was attacking them. Saving the universe? They couldn't do that without Voltron. She knew, her paladin knew, everyone knew. Right now though, they were having trouble keeping themselves alive. How were they going to save the universe like this?

It took her paladin some time, but in the end it seemed he made a decision. His heart stopped wavering, she noticed. To save Shiro and the universe, to protect his comrades, his eyes became determined again. He knew what he must do, what he is going to do.

And she knew too, yet she didn't want to let him go, even thought she knew she had to.

Her sister, the Black lion, finally accepted him. They would all work together to find Shiro and save the universe. For that they needed her, and she needed a pilot. The blue paladin made it very clear he would not part with Blue. To which Red rolled her eyes. He doesn't want to part with Blue but _she_ has to part with her paladin? The only other pilot who was skilled enough to fly her was the princess. To be honest she didn't like the princess. Even though Red didn't know her very well, she knew her paladin respected the princess, but she also knew how that same princess had treated her paladin, her pilot. And now she suddenly thinks that because there is no one else, she is going to be allowed in? Red just has to deal with getting the left over? Nope, she wants Keith, her real pilot. Not a Galra hating princess. She knew that they needed Voltron, but she didn't want to let her paladin go. Keith was hers. She would protect him. If Black could not protect her own paladin, how was Red suppose to trust her to protect Keith?

So the first time the girl tried, she didn't let her in. The girl tried many times, but Red stayed stubborn. Then when she thought the girl had given up, it was her paladin, the true red one, that came to her.

 _''Sometimes we don't get our way.''_

(...)

 _"So why don't you help too?''_

Her paladin came to her, pleading with her to at least try, said she could trust Allura. So how could Red say no? He said he wouldn't abandon her, they would all work together and win. She realized she hadn't really given Allura a fair chance, so she would try. And in the end it seems Allura is a good pilot, a little bit hot headed and stubborn like Keith, likes to have it her way. But She comes to like her more and more, especially when Allura comes out of her shell, setting her *princess mode* off.

And Red has to be honest, she finds it extreme enjoyable to see the reaction and red faces from her two paladins when she plays around with them. Like when Keith was helping Allura by teaching her all the controls for piloting the Red lion and she would shake or make a sudden movement, then the teens would fall and end up lying on each other. They would turn red and sputter and mutter an apology. Red got such a reaction out of both of them and she loved it. Normally they didn't show that kind of emotion and Red got such a kick out of it every time she did it. Though Keith and Allura didn't really appreciated it, but since it was so funny Red told her sisters about it and now even Black does it when they're together in her!

So in the end Allura was not that bad, and they can now form Voltron. Her Keith is doing his best at leading and everyone is supporting him and filling in the holes. Especially Her temporary paladin. They are freeing more and more planets, gain more and more allies and comrades. They've had a few losses, but what do you expect? The big end battle is coming closer and closer and yet they still haven't found Shiro. And even though Red has started to like Allura more, she, like the rest of the crew, wants Shiro back so that she can finally have her true paladin again.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Longest chapter yet... next one will be much shorter, _really._

So I wanted to write about the Red lion, what she would think about the whole situation. I think that at first she doesn't want to part with Keith, but she will realize there is no other way. I also think she would not just accept Allura as her new paladin, or anyone else for that matter, but would need encouragement from Keith. In the end I think she will come to like Allura because Allura would prove herself and would be supporting Keith in his new role as the Black paladin.

I also think Keith and Allura are a bit similar, and as both of them slowly come out of their shell, they would fit better together. If kallura becomes canon, my headcanon would be that if Keith and Allura are together in either red or black the lion will play around with them and make them an embarrassed mess.

Also I think of the lions as female because I once read a fanfic in which they were so...never really thought they could be male . Which of course they can be. But in almost all the fanfics I read I think the writers used ''she'' so... That's why I use she and her.

I have two more chapters planned. One about what happened to shiro and the end chapter. At least that's what I planned when I started writing this but I have also thought to write a chapter about Lotor and another chapter. What do you guys think, do you want 2, or 4 more chapters? Maybe I will go with 3...

Also I want to thank Scarlet song Cerulean trails for beta reading this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: what happened

**Voltron fanfic**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

It happened on a Friday. When the paladins of Voltron were training. A bonding training exercise to be precise. Not for the team. They have had those already. No this was a bonding exercise for bonding more with the lions. Even though most paladins already had a strong bond with their lion. Training more could never hurt right? Well that was the opinion of Kolivan, Coran, Allura and Keith. So while each paladin was in their own lions, Keith was in Black, trying to see things through Black's eyes. He had been trying this for a few days now and in the end the training paid off. He could see his surroundings through Black's eyes. Proof that their trust was growing. It did take a lot of concentrating though.

And on that Friday when Keith was trying to see through Black eyes again it happened. Black's eyes lighted up as Keith closed his eyes. And when he opened them, he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

 _*flash back sound*_

* * *

''Ugh..'' Slowly he opens his eyes.

Before him, in space, he sees the suit that Zarkon was in, destroyed.

 _Did they do it? Did they won?_

Just when he wanted to smile, a cloud of black smoke erupted from nothing, and from inside it appeared Haggar. Shiro didn't have the time to be surprised, before he could retrieve his bayard she attacked him and he had to jump out of his seat.

''How dare you lower beings stand in our way?!'' A beam of purple ,pink and black magic was coming after him. Shiro was running, evading the beam, towards Haggar to attack her with his robot arm. But before he could strike her she disappeared in black smoke and appeared behind him. She took a hold of his neck and lifted him up.

'' You could have been our greatest weapon, and you still can.''

Then she started disappearing again. Black smoke was surrounding her and Shiro. Shiro could feel himself get sucked in by something. The view changed into that of something that reminded him of a wormhole. She was teleporting them somewhere.

This is not good, he has to get back to Black, to the others.

He lets electricity running through his arm as he takes a hold of the arm of Hagger. Haggar gives a scream and let's him go. He floats to the right and disappears into the wall of the sort like wormhole while Haggar floats straight ahead.

Shiro's view turns black and when he opens his eyes again he sees trees everywhere. Then Keith's vision turns black.

* * *

When Keith's vision turned colourful again, he was breathing heavily. Tears were falling on his suit.

''Shiro...''

He uses his hand to wipe his tears away.

''So that is what happened.''

But they keep on falling, but that is not a weakness, he knows.

''No matter what I, we will find you and bring you back home.''

* * *

 _Scroll down for bonus story_

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is my theory about what happened to Shiro. I think Haggar tried to kidnap him and take him with her to Galra but because Shiro resisted something like the corrupted wormhole happened and while Haggar did teleport to the right place Shiro didn't. He could be on another planned or floating into space like ludo from star vs the forces of evil. What do you guys think happened? I also think that since Shiro has a bond with Black and Keith, if he becomes the new black paladin will also have a bond with Black they might be able to communicate through that bond or at least that Keith will get to know where Shiro is. That is also why Keith sees the trees Shiro sees, even though he is not in Black anymore.

* * *

 _Bonus:_

''Keith! Keith! Is Everything all right?'' Allura's worry is evident in her voice.

''We have been trying to communicate with you for like an hour.'' Pidge comments.

While Keith was learning what exactly had happened to Shiro, the others were already done with their bonding training and were waiting for him. Since it took much longer than usual Lance already left with Hunk since the latter was cooking something which needed to be taken out of the oven. They didn't want a repeat of last time when they weren't on time. Coran was _mad..._

Since after a few more ticks they still heard nothing from Keith, their worry grew.

''I...I am fine.' Keith sobbed after a while.

The girls relieved to finally hear something from him, because they were ready to demolish Black's mouth to get in obviously didn't believe him. Pidge even made a ''Uhu...'' sound.

Allura runs towards black, throwing her helm of and Pidge follows closely behind her. Black's mouth open up and they see a crying Keith. Allura rushes immediately to his side and Pidge is not far behind.

''What's wrong Keith?'' She asks while putting her hand on his shoulder.

''Shiro...I know what happened to him...'' The girls both gasped.

Keith looks them into their eyes. ''He is alive.''

There concerned looks turn into smiles as tears fall. Allura gives Keith a hug, and he puts his arms around her, releasing some more tears of joy and relief. Soon Pidge joins them, throwing her arms around them.


	11. Chapter : again

**Again**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

 _Damn it!_

She lost her family, _again._

She couldn't protect her loved ones, _again._

She failed, _again._

'' _Shiro...''_

Even though she became Pidge and went to the Garrison. Even though she found information about the whereabouts of her brother. Even though she tried really hard.

She still didn't find her brother or father.

She even left her Mother all alone without saying anything. Now she is stuck in space and her mother all alone. What a pathetic horrible daughter she is. Now her mother is going through all the pain of losing her family, _again_ and _alone._

And even though they defeated Zarkon and they thought they were one step closer to saving the universe, they lost Shiro and her team, her family is falling apart. _Again._

 _And they are all left to pick up the pieces._

Keith has lost his brother again and didn't speak with anyone for days, just locking himself up either in the Red lion or in the training room. Hunk was in the kitchen cooking all the time to keep his mind from unnecessary thoughts. Lance tried making the mood better with jokes. But it just didn't work out. Allura tried to encourage everyone but it just felt like she didn't even believe in her own words. Slav talked about all of his theories of what could have happened, they weren't much help. Kolivan said they needed to move on, because that is what was needed. Coran stayed silent but his eyes spoke more than a thousand words could.

And she? She locked herself up in her room with her laptop, trying to find a clue or something. Whatever could help them find Shiro. But she had no success.

The Team was falling apart and it took a lot of time for them to finally accept and adjust. To pick up the pieces. Keith made his decision and became the black paladin, Allura took Red. Everyone tried to play their part. They all decided on their goal: to find and save Shiro and save the Universe, no matter how dreamy it sounded. The gears slowly started moving and slowly, they went on. Forming Voltron, getting more and more allies. Winning more and more battles.

Yet, they still didn't find Shiro, her Father or her brother. There were nights where she was done with it all. But she knew she couldn't go home, it all would have been for nothing and she couldn't leave her team now.

Some night she just couldn't sleep and walked through the empty halls of the castle or works on her laptop. She thought she was the only one but how often did she not saw Keith in the middle of the night training or in the hanger talking to both Red and Black, or that she saw Allura with Red to. How many times has she spied on Allura and Keith when the three of them couldn't sleep? How many times did they found out and tried to capture her? How many times did they wake the others up with their hide and seek games? They all were coping with their feelings in different ways. It is hard on all of them. But they still got each other. They have to focus on their goal, to make it true. They Cannot falter now, they have to keep going.

Shiro can't be dead. Neither can her brother and father. But with the days going by and not finding any clues, Her heart slowly breaks and her hope dies out.

What if she doesn't find them? What if they are dead? What if her friends died? Will she be all alone? What if she died? Then her mother would be all alone. She tries to keep these thoughts away. Sometimes with luck, some days it doesn't work. But she knows she is not the only one with bad thoughts.

She looks into the mirror. Her hair is short, she wears classes. Her purple dress is replaced with the armour of the green paladin. In the mirror stands the green paladin, also known as Pidge. But her name is Katie and Katie wants to go home and be together with her family. Both of them. So does Pidge and so does the green paladin.

* * *

Tears of joy leave her eyes as she hears the reason why Keith is crying and soon she finds herself jumping towards the hugging Keith and Allura, joining them. She wraps her short arms around them and lets all the tears she kept in out.

They are going to get Shiro back, he is alive! With that her hope is restored. She is certain after saving Shiro she will find her brother and Father, she will save them, together with her team, and the universe to while they're at it.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So This chapter wasn't planned but I wanted to write a little about Pidge/Katie. I hope you enjoy it. Next time a character no one expects!

by the way, Have you guys seen the new trailer? Female Galra's! I cannot wait.


	12. Chapter 12: Can't take this

**Voltron fanfic**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

*Tick tock* Another hour has passed. But she just lays on the couch in her living room. Once upon a time she sat here with her family. Her husband sitting next to her with his arms around her. Her children on the couch on the other side of the room happily talking about space and what not. What would she give to have those times back. Now she is all alone in this house that feels empty. She doesn't feel home anymore in the place where she once felt so happy and comfortable. Now everything reminds her of what once was. It hurts.

She suddenly feels a weight on her, walking around and nestling between her and the couch. Their dog, Gunther. All right, maybe she is not totally alone, but her husband, son and daughter are gone.

It started when her husband and her son got word that they would go on the Kerberos mission together with their friend Takashi Shirogane. She was happy for them, but deep inside her heart she didn't want them to go because she would miss them. But it was their big dream and it was only for a few months, they could talk via screens. So she, like always, supported her husband and son in their big dream together with her daughter. Already waiting for them to return.

But they never would. They heard on the television that the crew went missing, and are believed to be death. She couldn't believe it. She still doesn't. Takashi was a great pilot, how could he make a pilot error? But it was what the Galaxy Garrison said so it must be the truth. It took her a while but she realized that they wouldn't come back. But her daughter thought differently and how many times did she fight with her over it? She just wanted to move on, needed to, that started with accepting her loss. But Katie just wouldn't listen. How she regrets those fights now. After a while Katie said she wanted to go to a boarding school, she had figured everything out herself and even already had an acceptance letter. That should have ringed a warning bell. She said everything at home reminded her of them and she needed a break, she would only stay for a little while after she had found herself and figured things out, then she would come back, she promised. And she? She let her go. At first she didn't want to because she would be alone but her daughter promised to call everyday and so she let her go. If Katie thought this was best for her, then she, her mom would let her try. Because truth to be told, she herself had no plan, no idea what could help. What she should do.

But she should have known her daughter was up to something. She should have checked everything but she was tired and depressive, she had other things to care about, so she did not. She did not know that her daughter went to the Galaxy Garrison instead. The same school her son went. Why she can only guess. To find clues about her fathers and sons disappearance. That is just like her Katie.

But now she lost her daughter to. One day Katie did not call. She became worried and tried reaching the school. But they never heard of a girl named Katie Holt. That is how she found out her daughter lied to her. You could not imagine how angry she was. They only had each other left and Katie pulled such a stunt? But if Katie was not there, where was she then? The only thing she could come up with was the Galaxy Garrison. So she went there. Calling wouldn't have helped anyway. She never liked the Galaxy Garrison but came to despise them even more because of all that had happened. They only informed them about the fate of her family after it was on TV. You cannot imagine how shocked and angry she was at them. But not only that, they were so secretive, not giving any details on what happened so in the end she had no clue what happened just: pilot error, not even what kind of. It made her blood boil but she was powerless against them. It didn't make the mourning easier.

She went to commander Iverson, to ask if maybe Katie was there. In his eyes she saw annoyance and uncertainty. At first he did not want to tell her anything but rumours spread fast and one of the people who also worked there told her that Katie was thrown out after trying to hack a computer from them. She threatened to Iverson that she would go to the media, or do anything that would give her the attention she needed to get him to talk. In the end he gave in, but she still suspects he knows more. He told her that her daughter, had infiltrated as Pigde Gunderson. But the day before she did not call, she together with two other boys went missing. They do not know to where they went and said that they probably just ran away.

But her Katie would not do that, and she was sure that he didn't tell her everything. Still she couldn't do anything, Powerless against those people with power. The only thing that she can do is waiting and hoping. Waiting and hoping for them to come back and to make sure they have a place to return to and that she is still there. Otherwise if they do come home and she is not there...

She would never be able to forgive herself. So she waits..and hopes... for her family to come home. To be whole again.

''Sam, Matt,...Katie...why did you all leave me? I can't take this.''

Colleen hugs her knees as tears start falling.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Do people actually think about Pidge's mom? She must be pretty strong to be able to handle all of this. I wanted to shine some light on her since in the show we almost never have heard Katie talk about her mom. I hope there will be an episode in which we will see what is going on on earth. I am sure that the Galaxy Garrison will not tell the parents that their children + Keith took Shiro from them who had just returned, talked about aliens and that they went flying into space with a huge blue lion. Would the parents even believe them if they did?


	13. Chapter 13: Different

**Voltron – Prince lotor**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

*Clash*

''You cannot possible think you can defeat me?'' Lotor sneers as his and Keith's swords clash again.

''You cannot possible think you can make our, my empire fall?''

The swords hit again. Both boys have been going at it for a long time. Their tiredness can be found in the heavy breathing. But neither is giving up.

''You cannot possible be thinking you can still win? Give it up Lotor!'' Keith replies.

''Never...'' Lotor makes another swing at Keith who can barely evade. He kicks Lotor but the latter jumps out of the way. And so they stand in front of each other again. Just like they began, moments ago.

''Your Father is gone, Haggar is gone!'' Keith rolls away as Lotor swings at him again. Keith reaches out with his sword and Lotor ducks. Blood is dripping from his face. He goes over it with his thump and his angry expression darkens even more.

''I will continue my father's legacy.''

''What Legacy? He was a tyrant! He enslaved people!'' Keith screams as he runs towards Lotor. Lotor stops his sword with his own and punches Keith in the face. Blood is running from his nose but he wipes it away. '' He was good for his own people. We are Galra, only we matter, we are the superior, the stronger race.'' Lotor defends as he makes another swing.

''But that is not right. '' Keith defends. Jumping out of Lotor's way. ''How can you, someone outside of my culture, tell me what is wrong? Why should you, an outsider, decide what is wrong?''

Keith shakes his head. ''Your own people think so too. Like the blade of Mamora.''

''Those are traitors! The common citizen enjoy life here. People are enjoying the arena fights.'' Lotor says as he follows Keith's movements.

''They are afraid to voice their real opinion.'' Keith says while trying to land a hit.

''How would you know? It is not like you know us. ''

''Lotor you cannot win.'' ''You are the only one left look at the fleets!'' Keith points at the burning space ships in the distance.

''What do you expect me to do then? To give up? To surrender? So that you can destroy everything my father build, for what he sacrificed so much? Even if I cannot win I will take as many down with me and die trying to save my empire.'' Lotor voices as his swings get dangerously close to slicing Keith's head off.

''You might be trying to save the universe but I know what will happen to my people, my planet when I lose. I am pretty sure that in that ''defending the universe'' my planet is not included.''

Keith has to duck again and tries to kick Lotor in the stomach. Lotor takes the hit and strikes at Keith's side. Keith gets cut.

''Well Black paladin, what did you have in mind for the Galra? What do you expect to happen when you have defeated me, taking down the fleet and all the generals?'' His swings become more violent and Keith is on the defence.

''You think the people will welcome you? Ofcourse they won't. You're the evil one's, the enemy. Every galra is educated to fight until their death. ''

Keith grits his teeth. ''Then we must change that.''

''You're naive. When I lose the Galra are over, but we will take down as many with us as we can.'' Lotor repeats.

''Why don't you surrender, so many deaths can be avoided if you surrender peacefully.'' Keith pleads.

''So that Princess Allura can have her revenge and wipe us from the universe, because according to her that is how to save it. '' Lotor sneers as he kicks Keith who falls on the ground.

''That is not true!'' A female voice can be heard. Lotor looks from out of the corner of his eye to the side, there he sees Princess Allura, the current red paladin, making her way towards him. Her staff in her hand. He tries to strike Keith down who is getting up but Allura throws a boomerang like weapon at him and he has to jump out of the way. When his feet feel the ground again Keith and Allura stand next to each other ready to attack.

Raising an eyebrow Lotor says: ''What did you have planned then?''

Allura sighs ''Please Lotor show us that you are different from your father.'' We do want to take down the empire and save the universe , free the planets. But I have never thought of doing the same as your father did to my people , I would become just as bad. ''

''We want to rebuild it. Help us built an empire for the Galra that can exist peacefully with others. With your help we can get all the galra's to agree. You said it before, most of the galra's adore the royal family. They would stand behind you.''

Lotor shakes his head. ''That won't work. You are too naive. You want us to let all the planets go, to leave them all, to free the slaves but can't you get it in your pretty head that it is not that easy?'' Lotor goes into a fighting stance and Allura and Keith follow.

''We need those planets, my people live on them, should they leave their homes? My people have family on them, married the citizens, formed a life.'' He swings his sword at Allura who blocks it with her staff, Keith goes in for a hit but Lotor evades it but gets hit by Allura's staff. He immediately takes a hold off her staff and throws it away together with Allura but Keith catches her.

'' We grow our food on it and we need the recourses. Without them we cannot exist.'' He continues.

''You could trade with them.'' Keith replies while swinging his sword at Lotor again.

''And you think those planets want that?'' Lotor raises another eyebrow as he repels the attack. '' They would exclude us.''

''Not if you try to work with us, we already have talked about it with our allies.'' Allura says as she tries to hit Lotor from behind. He evades but she tackles him with a low kick aimed at his legs. He falls on the ground.

''I know that we are naive and didn't think about things other than defeating the Galra, you. I know we don't know much about your kind and the culture...but you can't stop us. The only thing you can do is to help us so that your planet and people can have a better outcome than if You don't. You know what I mean.'' Allura says as she stands up from her kicking position. Keith throws himself on Lotor to keep him down but Lotor pushes Keith from him.

''You can help us with figuring out a way. A way that everyone can agree with. I am not telling your people who have married into other races to leave their family. I am telling you to help us make the empire better, for everyone not just the Galra, but also for the Galra. We, I will not hurt your people.'' Allura continues.

Lotor shakes his head. ''I will not believe in your pretty lies. '' He goes in for another attack though he knows it is futile. Two on one is too much. He is to tired.

''We are not lying.'' Keith shouts holdings Lotor's sword back from slicing through him with his own. He gets pushed back until Allura helps him with her staff. Together they are now pushing Lotor back.

''Lotor, let's break the chain of hatred! Surrender so that we can work together for a better future for all!'' Allura says as she and Keith finally manage to push him back and hitting his sword out of his hand. He stumbles on the ground. Allura puts her staff towards his neck. She looks him right into the eyes and he looks back.

''Lotor...'' she says.

''Just kill me.'' Lotor says as he looks away. ''I lost.''

''Is the great prince Lotor afraid to work together? To accept his defeat? To afraid to see what the future holds now that it has to change? You say it is not simple, I know. That does not mean that we cannot try. Or are you going to be a coward and run away? Where is your pride. ''

Lotor blinks.

 _She cannot be serious, or is she really serious about working together?_

''How can I believe your words, how can you think you can trust me?''

'' Because I am a paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe and that includes your planet. You are the crown prince and you would do anything to protect your people, for your people to be safe and be able to leave comfortable, for the galra to be respected again, to regain face you must.''

Something in lotor's eyes changes.

Allura puts out her hand for Lotor to take, keith who stands behind her nods.

''Our father's once were friends. Different spieces can live in harmony, peace, with each other though it will be hard and asks for sacrifices. From both sides. ''

''Will you be able to do that? To want that? Then take my hand.''

Lotor sighs. Closes his eyes as he thinks. But he already knows the answer. He slowly reaches for Allura's hand and takes it. Slowly, hesitantly, carefully.

Allura pulls him up.

He nods.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Finally Prince Lotor arrives!

So... Long chapter...but the next ''end'' chapter will be shorter so... it does not matter. This chapter was hard to write because I have no idea how Lotor will act. Writing fight scenes is also not a thing I'm good at. I wanted to show in this chapter that just killing off the bad guy is not going to make the universe a better place, I really hope that they have a big plan for after the final battle so that they don't just stand there... _what now?_ It helps that they have galra on their side but still the common people adore the royal family, if you just kill them off there will be _riots!_

I decided to end it with Lotor agreeing to work with them. I like my sort of happy endings and if they kill him I don't know how they are going to rule or keep the galra calm.

I'm really excited about finding out the back-story about the galra and what the voltron team is planning to do after they win. I hope Allura realizes that she needs the garla to make the universe save, she cannot just kill them all or their leader and expect everything to be fine... right? The Allura in this chapter might seem out of character but let's call it character development. She realized she needs their cooperation to make the universe truly save. At first it was supposed to be Keith vs Lotor but Allura kind of stole the spotlight. I felt like that would be something that would happen since she is like the head of the alliance. Do not worry this won't be the last chapter, the end chapter will come out soon.

The other end I would have done if not for this one would be that Lotor kills himself but... he won't do that right? Or will he for his galra pride? Let's hope not.


	14. Chapter 14: finally

**Voltron finally**

 _I do not own voltron_

* * *

 _Finally, Finally it is over. It all still feels like a dream._

Space ships are still burning in the distance. But the big battle is finally over. The Galra generals, those who are left, are being taken into custody, that of the Voltron alliance. The rebels with who he is wanted a more severe punishment then what they will get. But they cannot play for judge.

He never expected that when they fought Zarkon in that weird suit, that after they won he would be teleported to that strange planet. But he sure as hell didn't expect to be found by rebels against the Galra empire. And what he least expected...was that Matt was there. Matt, who he hadn't seen in a year, who was also captured by the Galra. Katie's brother, his best friend, that Matt. Matt was glad to see him and convinced the other rebels that he was a good guy. At first Shiro wanted to go back to his team immediately and tell Katie that her brother was fine. But they were too far away for that and he had no clue where his team was. So he became part of the rebel group and they did small scale operations. He did tell the rebels of Voltron and other rebel groups and that they might be able to work together but the leaders of the group were sceptical and Shiro couldn't blame them. Though he did got annoyed and irritated.

It was not until later, when they actually came in contact with other rebel groups and when they heard the news of the so called ''Voltron alliance'' that they were interested and ready to try to work together. Their little rebel group aligned themselves with a bigger one who was working with the Voltron alliance and so they became part of the big end battle plan. At first he wanted nothing more that to go back to his team immediately but he found that the team could handle themselves. Keith had listened to him and the team had adjusted. Allura even became a paladin. If he came now he might throw everything in disarray and that would be bad for the plan. So he didn't reveal himself yet.

Until the sign was fired that they won. He together with the leader of his rebel group and Matt, went to meet the heads of the Volton alliance for the first time. At least with those present at the battle field. Many were still safe on their own planets. But that is how royals have almost ever been and he shouldn't expect the universe to be any different. So after the leaders of the other rebel groups already met and left the scene His leader walked towards Allura and Keith. Shaking hands and offering greetings. He could see that they all came a long way. When the leader was finished he gestured towards Shiro with his arm and you cannot imagine the reaction of the paladins. Their eyes widen, tears fell and in the blink of an eye they were running towards him. Almost knocking the leader over, making their way towards him and he was running to. Keith reached him first, and punched him in the stomach before giving him a hug.

''If you ever do that again, I will kill you.'' Keith sobbed. Shiro nodded. ''I won't.'' But before Shiro could wrap his arms around Keith, the latter got pushed into Shiro's chest because of the other paladins colliding with them, trying to give Shiro a big hug. In the end they were in the middle of a big group hug for more than five minutes. Shiro pays carefull attention to pat all of the boys and Allura and Coran on the shoulder and ruffle Katie's hair. Shiro was the one to break first, slowly and carefully.

''There is someone you should see, Katie.'' Shiro said, Keith still holding his arm, planning on never letting him go ever again. She gives him a : _why the quiznack are you calling me by my real name?_

But that expression disappears immediately when she sees the person to who Shiro was pointing, slowly walking forwards.

''Matt?!'' She screams while she runs towards her brother, tackling him in the progress. The others raise their eyebrows.

''Katie!'' Matt says happily as he embraces his sister. Very happy to finally see a family member again. But his eyes slightly widen as he takes in her appearance.

''Why are you looking like that? I thought you hated my hair?'' Katie just smiles.

''Katie?'' Her fellow teammates mutter. ''Yup, that is my name and this is my brother.'' She says as she points downwards to the guy still lying on the ground. ''Hi.'' He waves. Stunned the others wave back but then realization hits them.

''Good for you Pidge, uh Katie...''

''Either is fine.'' She says as she helps her brother up.

Pidge is asking Shiro and her brother a thousand questions, the others soon follow suit.

''What happened?'' ''How did you meet?'' ''Are you okay?'' And so on.

Shiro has to laugh he really missed them. He tries to answer the questions as good as he can but he slowly notices how he, and the others are tired of the battle. ''Come on guys, let's take it somewhere else okay? I am sure we are all tired. ''

Everyone nods and make their way towards to castle of lions. They might have thousand questions for him, he also has a thousand for them. Especially when he notices that Keith and Allura are holding hands while they are walking to the ship.

''Since when did they get so close?''

* * *

 **Author's note**

So I am not that glad with how this chapter turned out but I do not know how else to write it. This will not be the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story until now. If you have questions than you can ask them.


	15. Chapter 15: home is where the heart is

**Voltron epilogue**

 _I do not own Voltron_

* * *

It has been a few weeks now since the last battle. Since the team finally reunited. Lance, Hunk, Katie with her brother and Shiro went back to earth. Even though the mission of defending the universe was not over yet. To be honest it will never be. The paladins deserved to go home. Hunk and Lance were very happy to go home. But also a little bit sad to leave everyone else behind. But saying goodbye now would not mean forever. They went home with the blue lion, now equipped with a teledove. So that they could make a wormhole to go back to the castle of lions. They didn't go home directly after the end battle. It took a few days before it was safe for them to leave. It was also after Katie's father was located and released from the camp he had been working in. Another few buckets of tears fell at that reunion. So the three Holts also went back home. They were very worried about Colleen Holt, the woman they left all alone. At first Shiro wanted to stay with Keith, who had decided to stay with Allura and Coran. He said Shiro should go back to earth to see his family, to tell them he was fine. Shiro asked him to come with him, but Keith refused. The leader of Voltron needed to stay behind for now. Just because they won wouldn't mean there would be peace. Even if the rulers decided it was time for peace, the common people wouldn't. A lot still needed to be done and so reluctantly Shiro left without him.

Shiro's family was so shocked when they saw him, they all thought he was a ghost. But after the shock faded they hugged him so hard he was afraid his back would break. Hunk's and Lance's family had the same reaction though they scolded them after the hug for leaving suddenly. Everyone was just happy that their family was whole again. Colleen Holt punched all of the three first before she hugged them, telling them to never leave her alone ever again. They promised they wouldn't and began telling her everything that had happened.

Keith decided to stay with Allura and Coran. To help them with taking care that the peace would last. Together with the Voltron alliance, Lotor and the blade of Mamora they worked on rebuilding the empire. Making a step towards a better future for all. Slowly but still.

And It was not like Keith had any family on earth who he desperately wanted to see. His family was here and the others would come back visiting them in space. Keith found space not that bad. He learned more about the Galra culture and his heritage. He also enjoyed the flights with Allura in red. If only red stopped shaking so much.

When it finally was safe enough for Allura, Keith and Coran to take a small break they went to earth. Everyone together decided it would be better to hide the existence of aliens from the humans. Otherwise it might cause panic, or the desire to conquest. You should have seen their faces when they saw earth. They said it looked a lot like Altea and that they loved the flowers. But what Coran loved the most was the rain, he and Lance spend a lot of time singing in the rain.

The Alteans also met the families of the paladins. And what did Allura liked the most about earth? Definitely Keith's cabin in the desert where they would gaze at the stars while Coran was sound asleep. And Keith and Allura might have or not shared a kiss while they looked at the stars.

The future is looking as bright as the stars are shining in the dark night. When Allura is close to Keith she feels home, and Keith feels the same.

Home is where the heart is.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This was the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I tried working some kallura moments in there. Season 3 has not influenced this chapter. Tell me your thoughts! If you likes this story you might also like my other voltron stories.


End file.
